


Oh what a Night

by Jassanja



Series: Remember the Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als wäre der Tag nicht schon übel genug für Snape, jetzt muss auch noch Sirius Black auftauchen und ihm den letzten Nerv rauben</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh what a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Auch dieser Teil wurde kurz nach der Veröffentlichung von GOF geschrieben, und 2010 leicht überarbeitet

Snape wollte sich gerade erheben, als sich die Tür des Gasthauses öffnete.  
Als sein Blick auf den Mann fiel, der das Gasthaus betrat, beschloss Snape, lieber sitzen zu bleiben, oder noch besser, sich weiter in seine Ecke zurück zu ziehen.

Er wollte mit niemandem sprechen, und zu letzt mit Sirius Black

Jener stand noch immer im Eingangsbereich des Gasthauses, und wischte seine vom Wind zersausten Haare aus seinem Gesicht, bevor er sich umsah, um sich seine Gesellschaft für den Abend auszusuchen.

Die Reaktionen auf den neuen Gast waren gemischt. Nicht wenige der Gäste reagierten abweissend, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen wollten.  
Sirius Black galt zu lange als gefährlicher Verbrecher und Mörder, vor dem man sich in Sicherheit bringen musste, als dass man sich mit ihm zu schnell anfreunden wollte, selbst nachdem sich das Ministerium bei ihm mit einem grossen Prozedere für ihr Fehlurteil und die Jahre, die er unschuldig in Askaban verbracht hatte, entschuldigt hatte.

Sirius bemerkte, dass es wenig Sinn hätte, sich den Leuten aufzudrängen, und suchte nach einem leeren Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Lokals. Da fiel sein Blick auf Snape, und ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich dem Tisch näherte.

Ohne ein Einverständnis einzuholen liess sich Black auf der Eckbank nieder, und grinste Snape spöttisch von der Seite an.

"Na Snape, mal wieder Menschen aus der Nähe betrachten wollen?"

"Menschen, keine streunenden Köter! Verschwinde Black"  
Sirius überhörte die Anspielung auf seine Animagiform genauso wie die Aufforderung Snape in Ruhe zu lassen, und bestellte bei Rosmerta ein Bier.

Nachdem er jetzt schon mit Black hier feststeckte, könnte ihm ein weiterer Cognac auch nicht schaden, beschloss Severus, und bestellte ebenfalls.

Während die beiden auf ihre Getränke warteten, wandte Sirius, ein schelmisches Lächeln noch immer auf seinen Lippen, seinen Blick nicht von Snape ab, doch dieser ignorierte ihn so gut er konnte.

Zumindest nach aussen. Aber innerlich war Snape gereizt.

Die ganzen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit, und jetzt Blacks entnervendes Grinsen, wie konnte er da nicht aufgewühlt sein.

Zum Glück brachte Rosmerta in diesem Augenblick die Getränke, und Snape konzentrierte sich auf die dunkle Flüssigkeit in seinem Glass.

"Also Snape, sag endlich wieso du hier alleine rumsitzt", nervte Sirius erneut.

"Geht dich einen kalten Wärmetrank an Black, aber es sei dir versichert, ich sitze hier alleine rum, weil ich alleine sein will. Ich bin abweisend zu diesen Säufern, nicht sie zu mir"

"Sie werden sich an meine Anwesenheit gewöhnen, sie wissen ja, dass ich unschuldig in Askaban sass, sie brauchen einfach noch Zeit. Zu lange wurden sie angehalten vor mir auf der Hut zu sein", Sirius hob seinen Bierkrug, und lächelte in die Richtung einer älteren Hexe die ihn unverhohlen musterte, bevor er trank.

"Ja, ja, unschuldig, sagen sie das nicht alle? Ich finde nicht, dass du unschuldig bist.  
Gut, du hast vielleicht die Potters nicht verraten, aber würde das Ministerium immer noch so lobende Worte über Sirius Black verlieren, wenn bekannt wäre, dass er einst versuchte einen hilflosen Jungen einem Werwolf zum Frass vorzuwerfen?"

"Aber nachtragend bist du nicht, oder Snape? Dabei lebst du doch noch!"

"Dir ist das aber nicht zu verdanken"

Sirius zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder dem Inhalt seines Bierkruges.

Kaum waren ihre Gläser leer, brachte Rosmerta bereits wieder neue, aber es entwickelte sich kein weiters Gespräch zwischen den beiden Rivalen.

//Wieso verschwindet er nicht einfach! Bemerkt dieser Verrückte nicht, dass ich meine Ruhe brauche, oder lässt er sich gerade deswegen nicht stören?  
Und wieso muss er mich die ganze Zeit so blöd angrinsen?\\\

Die ungewöhnte Menge an Alkohol machte Snape zu schaffen, und Blacks Anwesenheit machte ihn zusätzlich nervös. Er begann auf der Bank umherzurutschen.

Das Grinsen von Sirius wurde noch unverschämter. Snape verlor seine Selbstkontrolle, das war ein Anblick, der so selten war, dass man ihn geniessen musste.  
Und Sirius war sich sicher, dass er der Auslöser für Snapes unangenehme Lage war.  
Er beobachtete sein Gegenüber noch eindringlicher.

//Muss wirklich ein übler Tag gewesen sein, wenn der schleimige Bastard so viel getrunken hat, dass er nicht einmal mehr fähig ist, seine Würde vor mir zu behalten. Er versucht es nicht einmal.  
Betrunken und unkontrolliert. Snape, das macht sich gut bei dir.  
Ich habe dich in diese Lage gebracht, es gibt mir Macht über dich, und wie es mich reizen würde, zu wissen, wie weit diese Macht geht. Endlich habe ich über dich triumphiert\\\

Sirius legte seine Hand auf Snapes Knie, und überraschte sich selber, dass er es tatsächlich wagte, diesen Machtkampf zu bestreiten, doch das liess er sich nicht anmerken.

Unter seiner Hand fühlte er wie Severus versuchte sein Knie wegzuziehen, doch er folgte der Bewegung und schloss seine Hand fester um das Gelenk.

Das Lächeln, das er an Severus wandte war eine offene Herausforderung.

"Was ist nur aus dem stolzen und arroganten Hausvorsteher der Slytherins geworden?  
Hier sitzt er, besoffen und jenseits seiner viel gerühmten Selbstkontrolle.  
Tja, Snape, scheint als habe ich dich aus der Fassung gebracht. Zu guter Letzt triumphiere ich doch noch über dich"

Der Stolz in Blacks Stimme, und das siegessichere Glitzern in seinen Augen brachten Severus in Rage, und er erkämpfte sich seine Selbstkontrolle mühsam zurück. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, setzte  
seinen vernichtendsten Blick auf, und sah Black in die Augen, während seine Hand kraftvoll die Hand auf seinem Knie wegstiess.

"Black, du überschätzt deine Wirkung. Dachtest du wirklich, alles was es braucht, um mich aus der Fassung zu bringen, sein dein abscheulicher Anblick und ein paar Beleidigungen aus deiner Schnauze? Ich muss dich enttäuschen.  
Ich habe in den letzten 24 Stunden Abscheulicheres gesehen als dich, habe Schlimmeres ertragen als deine Beleidigungen, die ich schon von so manchem Erstklässler hörte, der sich ausser Hörweite wähnte.  
Und deine Hand auf meinem Knie sollte mich noch weiter einschüchtern? Glaub mir, auch da habe ich heute schon Schlimmeres erlebt.  
Nein, du bist nicht so grossartig, Sirius Black, du hast einfach nur den falschen, oder aus deiner Sicht richtigen, Tag erwischt. Aber nichts, gar nichts, was du tust, wird mich aus der Fassung bringen  
Nicht heute, und auch nicht an einem beliebigen anderen Tag. Nie!"

Der Triumph entschwand Sirius' Gesichtszügen, und Snape stiess sich mit den Händen energisch von der Tischplatte ab, als er sich erhob.

Abrupt unterbrach er die Bewegung, und liess sich wieder auf die Bank fallen.

Es musste am Alkohol liegen, dass seine Beine nachgaben. Ja, der Alkohol war schuld, der Alkohol und nicht Blacks Hand, die zielsicher zwischen seine Beine gelegt wurde.

Schliesslich konnte nichts was Black tat ihn aus der Fassung bringen, oder?

Blacks amüsiertes Lachen drang durch Snapes Gedanken.

"Nichts was ich tun könnte, bringt dich aus der Fassung? Wahrhaftig! Nichts! Dennoch scheint es mir, als würde dich das", und zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte verstärkte er den Druck seiner Hand, die  
immer noch auf Severus lag, "aus der Fassung bringen!"

"Nimm unverzüglich deine Hand weg, oder du wirst sie gleich vermissen!"

Etliche der Zauberer und Hexen im Lokal blickten nach Snapes Ausruf zu dem Nischentisch hinüber, und Sirius Black zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Zu Snapes Erleichterung, und um den Gaffern zu verdeutlichen, dass er nicht vorhatte, mitten im Lokal einen Mord zu begehen, hob er beide Hände deutlich über den Tisch.

Als sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste und der Wirtin wieder anderen Dingen zuwandte, lehnte sich Sirius lächelnd über die Tischkante zurück zu Severus, legte ihm wieder die Hand aufs Knie und näherte sich soweit, um dem anderen spöttisch ins Ohr flüstern zu können.

"Aber es hat dir doch gefallen!"

Severus wollte zum Protest ansetzen, doch er wurde gestoppt, als Black seine Hand erneut über seinen Oberschenkel höher gleiten liess.

"Streite es nicht ab, ich muss es schliesslich wissen, dass Hunde die bellen, nicht beissen. Ausserdem willst du mir doch wohl nicht weismachen wollen, dass die Kerker des Schlosses mit pulsierenden  
Schlüsseln verschlossen werden".

Es brauchte diese Worte, damit Snape realisierte, dass sein Körper bereits aus Blacks Berührungen reagierte, und das auch noch in einem Sinn, der seinen Gedanken widersprach.  
Jedenfalls den Gedanken, die er Black gegenüber hegte, wenn er nüchtern war.

Aber hier und jetzt hätte es nichts gegeben, was er lieber gefühlt hätte als Sirius' Hand, die begonnen hatte ihn zu reiben. Er schob seine Hüften leicht vor, um zu signalisieren, dass Sirius weiter machen solle.

Wieder lachte dieser leise auf. "Na bitte, wusste ich doch, dass du mehr willst"

Unvermittelt unterbrach er die Aktion, und nahm seine Hand von Severus' Körper.

"Aber weshalb sollte *ich* Interesse haben, deine Lust zu sättigen?" Ein letztes Lachen, und Sirius erhob sich, zog seinen Umhang fester um die Schultern und warf Rosmerta einige Sickel auf den Tresen, als er an ihr vorbei schritt, um das Gasthaus zu verlassen.

Severus sass noch immer in seiner Ecke, benebelt und verwirrt durch die Wirkung die Pheromone und Alkohol auf seinen Körper hatten

Sirius hatte erst ein paar Meter in Richtung Schloss hinter sich gebracht, als ihn sein triumphales Gefühl mit einem Schlag verliess.  
Der Sieg in diesem selbsternannten Machtkampf gegen Snape hatte in der Kälte der Herbstnacht nicht die gleiche Wirkung wie im Inneren des stickigen Gasthauses.

Sirius fragte sich plötzlich, ob er überhaupt der Sieger sei, denn sicher war er sich dessen nicht mehr.  
Ja, er hatte Snape entgegen dessen Worten aus der Fassung gebracht. Mehr noch, Snape war ihm ausgeliefert gewesen, und ihm war es gelungen Snape mit dem Bedürfnis nach mehr sitzen zu lassen. Snape war sicher nicht in verzweifelter Erregung gewesen, aber frustriert dürft er dennoch gewesen  
sein, als Sirius ihn so plötzlich verliess.

Sirius lehnte sich an die Wand eines der letzten Häuser des Dorfes, und atmete tief durch. Er verstand nicht, wieso er plötzlich ebenfalls frustriert war.  
Dies war Snape. *Snape*! Der verhasste Erzrivale, und nicht ein Geliebter, denn man ungern in dieser Verfassung sitzen liess.

Und dennoch konnte Sirius immer noch Snapes Erektion fühlen, als hätte sie sich in die Nerven seiner Hand eingebrannt.  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, mehr als nur diesen Phantomschmerz zu fühlen, der von seiner Hand ausging.  
Doch er hatte sich selbst um die Change auf mehr gebracht, und jetzt stieg seine eigene Lust soweit an, dass er sie nicht ignorieren konnte und ihr die angemessene Aufmerksamkeit zuwenden musste.

~~*~~*~

Severus hatte sich wieder so weit gefasst, dass er den Rückweg zum Schloss anzutreten wagte.  
Dennoch war er etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, als er das Gasthaus verliess.

Verdammt sei Black!

Als hätte er nicht schon genügend Probleme, und jetzt sah alles nach einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht aus, da Black es geschafft hatte zu Snapes Selbstmitleid auch noch Erregung zu addieren.  
Unbefriedigte Erregung.  
Und Snape wusste, dass er tun könnte was er wollte, nur ohne Black könnte diese Erregung kaum befriedigt werden.

Verdammt sei Black!

Die letzten Häuser des Dorfes kamen in Sicht, und Severus schob den Anblick, den sich ihm plötzlich bot erneut auf den übermässigen Genuss von Alkohol ab.

Oder wie sonst sollte man erklären, dass Sirius Black an eine Wand gelehnt dastand, während seine Hände im Inneren seines Umhangs höchst beschäftigt zu sein schienen.

Snape trat näher, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich nicht um eine Halluzination handelte. Oder um Black besser betrachten zu können, aber das hätte er sich selber nicht so schnell eingestanden.

~~*~~*~

Sirius war zu versunken in seiner lustvollen Leidenschaft, als dass er bemerkt hätte, dass sich ihm jemand näherte.

In seinen Gedanken war es Snape von dem er berührt wurde, und denn er berührte.  
Und so brauchte es einen Moment oder zwei, bis er realisierte, dass die diamantenscharfe Stimme echt war, und nicht auch ein Produkt seiner Phantasie.

"Erbärmlich Black! Sehr erbärmlich! Konntest du noch nicht einmal warten, bis du ausser Sichtweite zufälliger Passanten warst? Dich hier so zu sehen kann einen ja krank machen!"

Sirius hielt inne, seine Augen öffneten sich, und er bemerkte, dass Snape über ihn gelehnt war.  
Die Wärme, die von Snape ausging, hatte eine betörende Wirkung auf Sirius, und seinem Instinkt folgend lehnte er sich vor, um Severus zu küssen.

Severus´ Lippen gaben nach, öffneten sich, und Sirius konnte mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des anderen Mannes eindringen.

Severus erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft, wie er von Sirius eingeleitet wurde.

Sirius schlang seine Arme um Severus und zog ihn an sich, seine Lippen brachen den Kuss lange genug, um erneut über Snape zu spotten.

"Und wer ist jetzt erbärmlicher, Snape? Jener der in der Öffentlichkeit verführt, oder jener der sich erst darüber lustig macht, nur um sich dann in der Öffentlichkeit verführen zu lassen?"

Snape reagierte nicht, zumindest nicht in Worten. Er brachte Sirius mit einem weiteren Kuss zum schweigen.

Er drücke Sirius fester gegen die Wand, und schob sein Knie zwischen seine Schenkel, und schon rieb Sirius seine Erektion dankbar daran.

Sirius genoss die Möglichkeit, die Ihm Snape bot, und er packte Snapes Hintern, knetete ihn und benützte seinen Griff um ihn, um Snapes Hüften noch näher zu ziehen. Wie er erwartet hatte war auch Snape erregt, und Sirius stöhnte auf, als Snapes Erektion gegen seine eigene stiess

~~*~~*~

Weder Sirius noch Severus konnten sich später erinnern, wie sie es zurück bis zum Schloss geschafft hatten.

Doch als sie die Räumlichkeiten von Sirius betraten hatten, waren beide so aufgeheizt, dass es nur noch eine Sache von Augenblicken waren, bis jede Zurückhaltung Vergangenheit war.

Sirius streifte Snapes Umhang über dessen Schultern, und noch während das Kleidungsstück zu Boden fiel drückte Sirius Severus auf sein Bett, kniete sich über ihn und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

Ein Kuss, und Sirius öffnete Knopf um Knopf von Severus Hemd.  
Sirius wurde von dem Anblick der ausgeblichenen Narben, und frischen  
Einschnitten überrascht.

"Wieso lässt du das nicht magisch heilen, und woher stammen diese Schnitte?" Sirius zeichnete mit einem Finger einen der Schnitte nach.

"Ich wüsste nicht, wieso dich das interessieren sollte," doch Severus Protest schien ein Fehler zu sein, Sirius fasste nun direkt in eine der Wunden, und von Severus kam ein Zischen als er Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzog.

"Ich mag vielleicht aus unbegreifbaren Gründen scharf auf dich sein, aber deswegen hasse ich dich nicht weniger, Snape.  
Du antwortest lieber, oder ich werde das gleich noch einmal tun", eine kurze Pause, und Sirius' Gesicht verzog sich zu einem weitern Grinsen. "Oder stehst du etwa darauf, du perverser Schleimbeutel?"

Erneut versuchte Sirius auf eine der Wunden zu drücken, doch Snapes Arm schnellte hoch und er drückte Sirius Finger nach hinten.

"Glaube nur nicht, dass du dieses Spiel mit mir spielen kannst, Black.  
Wenn du es denn unbedingt wissen willst, diese Narben wurden nicht magisch geheilt, weil sie mich an meine Fehler erinnern sollten, und auch die neuen Wunden, ergaben sich nach einem Fehler. Hättest du  
zugehört wüsstest du, dass die letzten 24 Stunden für mich voller weiterer Fehler waren."

Severus versuchte Sirius zur Seite zu schieben, und sich aufzurichten, doch wieder wurde er zurück auf die Matratze gedrückt.

"Was für ein Dramatiker du doch bist. Narben als Erinnerung an Fehler. Wirklich sehr dramatisch!  
Doch jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, wie dramatisch du sein kannst, wenn du kommst."

Diese Worte reichten aus um Severus in Sekundenbruchteilen zurück in Erregung zu versetzten.

Als Sirius sich daran machte auch die Knöpfe an Snapes Hose zu öffnen drückte sich dessen Erektion wieder in vollem Umfang gegen Sirius Hand

Sirius genoss es, diese Härte durch den Stoff drücken zu fühlen, und es war Anlass genug, die simple Aufgabe mit den Knöpfen zu einer längeren Aktion zu machen.  
Immer wieder strich und drückte er auf dieser Ausbuchtung herum, bis der letzte Knopf geöffnet war, und Severus offen stöhnte.

Sirius küsste ihm die halb geöffneten Lippen, während seine Hände den Stoff auseinander schoben.

Ja, Snape war ein sehr reizender Anblick, wie er halb nackt und willig auf diesem Bett lag, und seine Becken hoch schob, um von Sirius berührt zu werden.

Doch auch Sirius war sehr willig, und er brauchte wesentlich weniger Handgriffe um sich selber vollständig auszuziehen.

Der Schimmer in Snapes Augen zeigten, dass er den Anblick genoss, den Sirius ihm bot, und Sirius konnte es nicht unterlassen Snape zu reizen, und seine Erektion mit einigen Strichen zu versehen, in der Hoffnung, die Spannung etwas zu lindern. Natürlich war das Gegenteil der Fall, und seine Lust verstärkte sich weiter.

Sirius beugte sich über Snape und begann dessen Nippel zu lecken, zu saugen, zu beissen.  
Doch lange hielt er sich nicht daran auf, sondern suchte sich andere Stellen an Snapes Körper die ihm zusprachen.

Hals, Schultern, Bauch.

Keine sanften Liebkosungen, sondern rücksichtslose Leidenschaft, und vor allem ungestüme Bisse.

Ob Snape vor Lust oder in Schmerz stöhnte interessierte ihn nicht.

Wild und ungezügelt machte Sirius sich über Snapes Erektion her. Doch nach einem besonders heftigen Biss in einen der Schwellkörper, fand sich Sirius auf dem Boden wieder. Severus hatte ihm einen Schlag verpasst, der ihn vom Bett befördert hatte.

"Spinnst du? Du magst vielleicht die letzte Person sein, von der ich erwarte dass sie mich im Bett umschmeichelt, aber das ging zu weit!" Snape war stocksauer.

Sirius rappelte sich auf.  
Er wusste, dass die Situation ausser Kontrolle geraten war. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und rutschte auf Knien an die Bettkante.

"Ich sehe, wir müssen die Sache anders angehen, wenn das noch etwas werden soll."

Seine Worte wirkten, und Snape beruhigte sich soweit, dass er bereit war, sich wieder hinzulegen.

Sirius blieb auf seinen Knien am Boden, und lehnte sich über Snapes Becken.  
Seine Finger strichen über Snapes Brust und Bauch, während sich seine Lippen diesmal vorsichtiger um Snapes Erektion schlossen.

Nur wenig später hatte er Snape stöhnend und zitternd unter sich.  
Diesesmal unverwechselbar in Lust, nicht in Schmerz.

"Was für ein wohl trainiertes Schosshündchen du doch bist Black", Snape brachte die Worte nur keuchend heraus, als Sirius die Lippen von ihm löste, und sich zurück auf das Bett erhob.

"Ich nehme das als Kompliment auf, Snape. Doch langsam wird es Zeit für dich, die schlechten Hundescherze zu unterlassen, und selber auf dieses Niveau zu kommen, damit du mich auch  
wie einen Hund ficken kannst."

Und schon fand sich Snape mit einer Dose Creme in der Hand wieder, Sirius auf allen vieren neben ihm. Und wieder dieses Grinsen, dass Severus ihm jedes Mal am liebsten von den Lippen geprügelt hätte.

Keine Einladung die sich Severus hätte entgehen lassen. Augenblicke später drängte er sich in Sirius.  
Black seufzte ihn Wonne als Severus die ersten Stösse ansetzte.

"Und ich dachte immer, dass jeder........ der die verrückte Idee hätte, sich von dir .... deinen Schwanz reinstecken zu lassen .....qualvoll daran sterben würde",jammerte Black.  
Doch wenn sterben sich so anfühlte, dann hätte Sirius im Moment auch nichts dagegen gehabt.

"Black, dein Vokabular lässt zu wünschen übrig!"

"Uh..... der gepflegte .....Aristokrate selbst .....beim Ficken..... Snape...... bei dir ist ..... sogar das .....geil"

"Halt die Schnauze,Black!"

Sirius war eh nicht mehr in der Lage noch klare Worte zu sprechen, also beschränkte er sich auf jammern und keuchen, während er von Severus hart und heftig genommen wurde.

Wenige Minuten später ergoss sich Severus in Black, und ohne einen weiteren Augenblick zu zögern zog er sich zurück, erhob sich vom Bett und suchte sich seine Robe.

In der Tür drehte er sich ein letztes Mal zu Black zu, der immer noch versuchte, die Aktion zu verstehen.

"Black, wie zuvorkommend von dir, für mich die, wie du es ausdrücken würdest, Hure zu spielen. Nach den Vorkommnissen des letzten Tages, war dies das Beste was du für mich hast tun können.  
Ich danke!"

Sirius beobachtete, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Das sah Snape ähnlich, ihn hier unbefriedigt liegen zu lassen.

~~*~~*~

Dieser Abend hatte also doch noch eine gute Wendung genommen, und das dank Sirius Black.  
Verdammt sei er!

Jetzt, auf dem Weg in die Kerker, war es an der Zeit, für Severus Snape, unverschämt zu grinsen.

"Du wirst es nie schaffen mich aus der Fassung zu bringen, Black, ich triumphiere über dich, nicht umgekehrt"


End file.
